Divergent Path
by Lady Pensword
Summary: Alanna goes to the Convent, blah blah...I, as an author, am just going through it slowly: her classes are detailed, and I hopt it's fairly realistic for TP's world. R&R!
1. The Convent

*******A/N: All right, bear with me. This plot line is so used it's like a soggy Kleenex – but for my first Alanna fic, I wanted to try putting my own spin on it. Also, I'm not sure how to use italics, or separate paragraphs – so bear with me 'till I get the format right, 'kay? And the first chapter isn't my favorite, so…erm…they get better. ^^;;*******   
  
Chapter 1: The Convent   
  
Alanna's eyes blazed with a mixture of anger, frustration, and disappointment at her twin. Hiding behind this façade of emotions was a real feeling of helplessness; Thom was something she couldn't control, and if he refused to take part in her plan, getting it to succeed would be impossible.   
  
"Thom. You'd learn sorcery, I'd learn swordplay. It all works out!"   
  
"Alanna…this plan doesn't seem very…well, well-thought-out. Careful plotting isn't exactly part of your nature, you know. Dearest twin," Thom added with a cringe at his sister's anger, anxiously running a hand through his short, red hair.   
  
"You're being selfish, Thom," she snapped back, placing her hands fiercely on her hips. In her impassioned speech moments before, her longer red hair had loosed itself from the leather thong she kept it in, framing her face with flames. "If you go to Corus – you'll still have a chance to learn what you want to know. Maybe not as in-depth as if you went to the convent, but well, you'd get around to it. I have no chance at what I want if I go there." Alanna was assuming that the Palace would have some sort of Gift class.   
  
Her twin couldn't hide a cringe. Alanna had picked out very well his innermost thoughts, and he flushed. "No matter the case. Your plan would never work, however you state it. Father would likely disown us, if he found out. He's going to realize something's amiss when he starts hearing about his twin boys. It's implausible, Alanna. Our father may be absent-minded, but he is far from an imbecile."   
  
A heavy silence descended between the two. Alanna's violet eyes blazed with fury, before subsiding.   
  
"I know I can't change your mind, Thom." Inwardly she choked back a sob at her chance to become a knight, lost forever. "But let's not leave on bad terms." Keeping her eyes wide open, in an attempt to avoid looking as upset as she inwardly felt, Alanna plastered on a smile, and held her arms wide.   
  
Thom released his stony countenance, and grinned with relief, wrapping his twin in a tight hug. "We should both get dressed, and say our good-byes." Alanna nodded silently, and the two headed towards their rooms, separated only by a brief stretch of hallway.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Alanna, in her room, moodily tugged on her long, fiery red hair. Maude had advised her to wear a dress, since she was destined for the Convent. _Might as well get used to it. No more running wild for me_. In a strange way, as Alanna opened her drawers and pulled out a serviceable dress made from durable, dark purple fabric, she felt as if she was stepping into adulthood. _So this is it, then. I'm not going to be a knight. I'm going to be a lady._ The vicious, unrelenting thoughts raced through her head as she pulled on the dress, and tightened the sash. Tossing the thong that had formerly held her curls confined aside, Alanna tucked it back behind her ears.   
  
She stared at the girl-child in the mirror, and grimaced; but made a silent vow to herself. _I may have to be a lady, but I won't be useless_. For the moment, Alanna determinedly ignored the fact that this might very well involve utilizing her Gift. Her father's words about it not saving her mother had made much more of an impact on her than they apparently had on Thom. Tugging on brown leather boots, Alanna of Trebond grabbed her bags, and cracked open the door to her room. She stepped into the hallway, nodded to her twin, who was waiting impatiently, and prepared herself to say good-bye to her father.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
The Lord of Trebond looked up from his scrolls, dimly acknowledging that the two in front of him were, indeed, his children. "Ah, yes. Well; Alanna and Thom, I wish you well. I expect letters, and I expect no complaints of your progress." And with that, he bowed his head, eyes returning to the text in front of him. For a moment, the four assembled (Coram, Maude, Alanna, and Thom) waited, as if expecting more. But when it became clear that this was their farewell, Maude and Coram ushered the twins out.   
  
Here, in the courtyard, Thom and Alanna said their numb good-byes: Alanna to Coram and Thom, and Thom to Maude and Alanna.   
  
"Lass – I know y'had yer heart set on bein' a warrior, but there're other ways to make a difference asides wieldin' a sword," Coram told Alanna, before wrapping her in a bear hug. "Be sure to write me an' Thom! I'll tell ya all about his dismal progress." The old soldier wore a broad grin, and Alanna sniffled. "Thanks, Coram."   
  
The twins had already said their good-byes, so settled for a last tight hug, and several promises to write. As five horses (an extra for the guard who would be accompanying Alanna and Maude) were led into the courtyard, Alanna watched as Thom attempted to mount, failing several times, the final fail ending with him cursing on the flagstone-covered ground. Hiding a grin behind her hand, Alanna watched as Coram, immensely peeved, dismounted to help her twin up. The two grabbed for their horses' reins (Thom's more of a grapple, actually) before heading up the road that led to Corus, waving at Maude and Alanna quickly, before turning to face the road ahead. The twin left behind felt her heart contract briefly, and realized this would be the last she'd see of her twin for six years or so, most likely.   
  
Alanna quickly turned to face her own horse, burying her face in its mane briefly, before putting her left foot in the stirrup, and throwing her right leg over the saddle. On top of her horse, she heard a few cluck-cluckings from Maude. "You're going to the Convent, Alanna, and you're wearing a dress; they'll be no more of riding like that." Maude approached the girl she had come to view as some sort of a daughter, and showed an extremely reluctant Alanna how to ride sidesaddle. Minutes later, they were taking their own road out of Trebond.   
  
An hour or so later, Alanna's back was starting to ache abominably from the uncomfortable position, but she endured it without any comment. For the third time, she tried to strike up conversation with the guard, who had many times indulged her with contests at archery when he was off-duty, although the result never varied: Alanna always lost. For the third time, she failed. Frustrated, Alanna spurred her horse to move up next to Maude's, grouchily demanding of her long-time caretaker, "Why isn't he responding to me?"   
  
Maude sighed, before giving her her answer. "Alanna. You're no longer a child who can be best friends with all the soldiers; you're now a girl on her way to becoming a woman. You're moving on to things besides running wild and shooting arrows and learning how to fight from Coram." Alanna gritted her teeth while Maude shook her head and pushed her horse forward again. _This's going to be harder for me than becoming a knight,_ she grumbled to herself, turning sullen eyes on the road ahead: it was markedly barren and dreary. _Much like my life here's like to be, Alanna grumbled to herself. I'll go insane looking at this landscape day after day. Mithros, how could Thom have_ wanted_ to go here?_   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Alanna's horse stopped abruptly, knocking her out of her melancholy thoughts and forward into the present. "Straighten your back, Alanna," said Maude stiffly. "We're approaching the City of the Gods." Alanna's eyes snapped up to view the great gates, looming tall and impenetrable. Guards were on duty everywhere, but there was only one to let them into the city. He was a warrior-priest; stiff and stern, she shouted to the guards manning the gates, and the walls were parted, allowing her and Maude to enter. It was at this point that their guard gave a sharp nod, obviously intending to wait outside until Maude had settled Alanna in, before leaving to go back to Trebond.   
  
"To the Convent of the Daughters of the Goddess," Maude said to the guard promptly. "Alanna of Trebond and guide, Maude." The warrior-priest gave a sharp nod, before taking them to the front of the Convent. He turned to the right, and led them off to a stable, where Maude and Alanna dismounted, turning over their mounts in turn to the boy taking care of such things. Alanna, curious, was about to ask him if there were any prime warhorses hiding in the back, but received a firm 'No' from Maude in the form of a headshake. The guard turned about smartly, before leading to the Convent gates once more, and this time they were allowed in.   
  
The corridors were so white, and clean – stark of any distracting color, aside from a few religious works of the gods and goddesses. Swallowing the knot materializing in her throat, Alanna straightened her back as the guard turned them over to a dedicate, who took them down the main hallway, supposedly to the First Daughter. Her hunch was proved right moments later, when they appeared in front of a stern-looking women, dressed in a simple, plain dress, standing imperiously in front of them. "I," she stated, her voice proving to be a delicate alto, "am First Daughter Undilia the Fourth, but you will call me First Daughter, and nothing else."   
  
Alanna gave a mute nod.   
  
"Your caretaker may be dismissed, now; I will give you a moment to say your good-byes, and then you will be shown the rest of the Convent, and given a class schedule and mentor." The First Daughter then called the dedicate who had led them in forward, and began to speak to her in hushed tones. Alanna took this as a sign that now was the time to say farewell to Maude. Something lodged in her throat, and this time, she was unable to dissolve it.   
  
"Maude?" she croaked out, before moving forward to embrace the woman in a deep hug.   
  
"Thom came to me shortly your disagreement, asking me if he had done the right thing. I Saw with him in the fire – he used his power to aid mine. I didn't find, perhaps, the answer he was looking for; but I did find out that you are destined for great things, Alanna, even on this path. Keep in mind what Coram said," she ended, referring to when Coram had commented that being a warrior was not the only way to affect the world. The two said no more, and Maude was quietly led out the door. Alanna felt utterly alone.   
  
"Now, Alanna of Trebond," said the First Daughter, looking up suddenly. "Sister Emera will show you around, and tell you what you'll be expected to do here, give you your course schedule, and leave you to meet your new roommates – it is nearing the end of the dinner hour now, and they will have already eaten and most likely be idle in their rooms." With a dismissive wave, First Daughter Undilia IV indicated that the tour was to begin.   
  
As Sister Emera led her through the right corridor of the Convent, Alanna felt nervousness hang low in her stomach. At the first door, the Sister began to conversationally inform Alanna of what was to take place at her stay in the Convent. "Well, now; you're eleven, and in your first year. We don't have ranks, as they do at the palace – we differentiate age and position by years. For the first here year, you will take eight classes: prayer (which is more of a period to pray, rather than a class – but you'll often be taught about more minor gods in certain areas of Tortall), sewing, basic manners and etiquette, basic math, reading and writing, history, varied arts (which you will be taken out of if you prove to have little talent or inclination, have no fear!), and then a blank period if you don't have the Gift – but, ah, I see you do, so you'll have magic in that space.   
  
"Next year, the classes change slightly – you'll drop basic math, for instance, and gain another etiquette period. This year, you have a single trip to Corus, where you'll stay at the palace for a week. Next year, there are more trips, to different locales. After your fifth year here, when you will be sixteen, you will be given two years of Court time, assigned a family in Court (or your own, if it suits you); you will still, however, have to complete the Convent's assignments. When you are eighteen, you are released from the Convent's care; most choose, however, to put themselves on the marriage market, and they ascend that stage; you'll learn more about that in your seventh year, though, no need to dally on it now. Ah, yes, here is your room; room number twenty-three. Before you go in, it's been a pleasure to meet you – I'll be your sewing teacher."   
  
Alanna, realizing she would have further contact with Sister Emera, scrutinized her briefly – she had a plump, eager face, and wispy, light blonde hair, from what she could tell. She gave a mute nod to Sister Emera, who opened the door. Two girls were sitting there, talking casually and easily. Two sharp claps got their attention, which were followed by the Sister introducing Alanna: "You two," she said with fondness, "pay attention. This is the fourth addition to your room – Alanna of Trebond. I expect you to treat her well. Now; who would like to be her mentor?" A brief pause of a few moments, and a taller, brown-haired girl, who wasn't outstanding-looking, but not plain, raised a hand. "I'll do it, Sister Emera, since Lamia isn't here right now," she said simply. Sister Emera gave a smile and a nod, before taking her leave, and leaving Alanna alone with the two girls.   
  
The younger girl, who had long, raggedy dark brown hair that reached the small of her back, and a pale, oval face, set with blue eyes, was the first to speak, grinning genuinely. "So you're our fourth? Well, I know there's only two of us here," she hastened to explain, "but the third, Lamia of Viscont, is out at the moment. She'll be back at lights-out; we only have prayer after this, and then it's to bed." A pause, before the girl continued. "You're lucky; when I got here I came at the start of the day – my fief isn't very far away – and I had to sit through _all_ the classes, not knowing what anyone was talking about. Oh! I've only been here a week, though – a first year like you, that's why I couldn't be your mentor – and I'm Jessaemitte, or Jess for short. Jess-AYE-mitt," she pronounced clearly, "of Deris. We're near Corus, on the landside side. Jess, remember?"   
  
Alanna was a bit startled by this long-winded greeting, but recognizing a genuine offer of friendship, she silently accepted it with a smile. _After all, better to be in this godsawful place with friends, rather than alone._   
  
"Don't mind Jess – she's big on talking. I'm Mettrinne, of no particular fief. Just a merchant's daughter. My father's hoping to get some noble blood in our veins through Court," she said wryly. "Mettrinne or Mett – either's fine. I'm second year, which's why I'm allowed to be your mentor and Jess' not. Lamia's a bit rough around the edges, slightly rude, but she's fairly easy to get used to. Now tell us about your past, Alanna of Trebond."   
  
Alanna paused. "Well…I'm from Trebond; as you know, and I've a twin brother by the name of Thom. He should be at Corus now. He's _terrible_ at swordplay," she said with a wicked grin, fondly imagining how out-of-his-element Thom would be, before remembering what it was exactly that Thom was learning. "Then again," she said, "I'm just as bad at _this_," Alanna ended with a vague hand gesture.   
  
Mett flapped a hand dismissively. "No matter; you've five whole years to learn to be better, and the trips are really worth it. The general routine is hard, but we learn as much about history, reading and writing, and even manners as the boys at the Palace do. You get equestrian lessons in third year; sport-hunting, too. And Jess' right, prayers is easy, and you should have nothing to worry about tonight, at least. In fact, we've got about ten minutes until it starts…" Mettrinne trailed off, piling a few books into her bag. "Oh; well, you have prayers. I have reading and writing. Sister Punlen is strict, so I don't want to chance being late." The brown-haired girl slipped off her bunk, hoisted the bag on her shoulders, and headed out the door.   
  
Alone with Jess, Alanna dared to ask a last question: "How are…the Gift classes?" A shiver of nervousness mingled with light fear ran through her body. She feared her Gift, no mistaking that. _Fighting's more noble, anyway. The Gift is…cheating_. A small voice whispered at the back of her head, _Fighting is closed to you now. Might the Gift be that other way to make a difference that Coram was talking about?_ Alanna ruthlessly brushed it aside, and waited for Jess to reply.   
  
"Oh. Well, neither Mett nor I have the Gift – we have a free period. Lamia, though, has some Gift. You could ask her before lights-out. And don't worry, I'll let you share my prayers book," Jess added with a broad grin. Squinting at Alanna's face, the Derisian girl's blue eyes widened. "Purple eyes? Don't see that much. Anyway, don't worry about books – by tomorrow morning, the Sisters will have sent over all your books and a carry-bag for them, too." For emphasis, Jess displayed her own, and pushed a book in. "C'mon. Let's go – Mett was right, don't want to be late! Sister Yvennimina's teaching; she won't give you extra chores for being late. Still…we should definitely be there on time."   
  
Trepidation filling her bowels, Alanna trailed after Jess through the many hallways, the other girl pointing out where their various classes would be. Prayers class was easy, as Alanna soon found out – they had five minutes of read prayer, ten minutes of silent prayer, and the rest of the hour was spent with learning about Carthaki gods and goddesses; then the Sister in charge of it assigned a report due in a week's time. Alanna was assigned the Hag, one of the Emperor's favorite deities, and one of the more prominent local favorites. Jess was blessed with a naval god she had never heard of – named Pensur, apparently. The two came out tired – Alanna from her ride, and Jess, it would seem, from the lesson.   
  
"Honestly. Usually prayers is so much _easier_. Ah, well; at least you got off fairly well. They have a large section on the Hag in here –" accordingly, Jessaemitte held up a book (evidently the course book), titled _Gods and Goddesses_, " – but I can't remember seeing _anything_ about Pensur when I glanced over the table of contents…"   
  
Alanna, unsure why Jess' voice was fading, turned to see a larger girl (though not an unattractive one – she had jet black hair, although it was matched by a more tanned complexion that one normally saw on noble girls, and mocha eyes) striding down the hall. Nimbly, she picked up Jess' _Gods and Goddesses_ book with her free hand, and stuffed it in her own bag. "I lost mine this morning – thanks for replacing it!" she said with false cheer. Alanna's temper flared, but as she made to go after the girl, she felt a restraining hand.   
  
"Don't, Alanna. That's Imurah; she's of the Copper Isles. Low nobility; her parents sent her here to give her experience abroad. She's a third year. Always…bosses…us around, but don't pick a fight with her. The last girl who tried was a third year, as well, and ended up with a broken nose." Jess sighed, reluctantly announcing what she'd have to do: "I'll just ask Mother Superior for another."   
  
Alanna sensed there was something more, and gripped Jess' shoulder. "You'll get punished for it, won't you?" she asked shrewdly, violet eyes narrowing. She gritted her teeth, as the emotions in the other girl's eyes confirmed her guess. _Imurah of the Copper Isles,_ she thought, outwardly appearing to acquiesce to fate, and following Jess back to their room. _I will remember that name._   
  
Before entering, Jess begged Alanna not to mention losing her book, and she reluctantly agreed. If she were in Jess' place, she forced herself to realize, she would ask the same of Jess. As the door creaked open, Alanna saw Mett already on her bed, legs curled and light green eyes scanning a page. There was another figure in the room – a blonde-haired, hazel-eyed girl who looked to be around Mett's age sitting on the bottom bunk; underneath Mett. The girl grunted briefly, but Alanna rallied enough for a brief introduction. "Alanna of Trebond. Lamia of Viscont?" The girl (presumably Lamia) grunted once more, but she received silent nods from Mett and Jess confirming this fact. Jess pointed out the top bunk of the other bed as Alanna's; evidently hers was underneath.   
  
With Mett and Lamia busy, and Jess standing firm on the fact that she had no work remaining for today, Alanna talked quietly with the Derisian noble until Sister Emera, whom Alanna had found out was in charge of their dorm room, came in to turn off lights. As Alanna's surroundings plunged into darkness, and the adrenaline of the day wore off, she slipped into more melancholy thoughts. _Thom's probably learning the layout of the palace – he'll get fighting and riding lessons tomorrow, no doubt. While I get my first sewing lessons. _ Her stomach plummeted at the thought, but she resolved herself to Coram's earlier words; this wasn't the end of her aspirations. _I can make this the start, if I want_. A grunt from Jess below reminded her of something else: _I have friends, here. _ Unbidden, Imurah of the Copper Isles flashed through her mind. _And enemies; although enemy's too strong a word for her, _Alanna dismissed it, turning over on her side. _Someone to watch out for – now that's more appropriate_. 


	2. Classes, Copper Isles, and Corus

****A/N:** Thanks for the reviews you guys! They're really appreciated. Give me some minute amount of self-confidence. ^.^ [the names of users not logged in are put in single quotes]   
  
To 'Alanna', 'anonymous', and magewhisperer-su: Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like it. ^.^ If you see the update and read this chapter, I hope you like it!   
  
To Vane2: Yeah…the whole sidesaddle thing. ^^;; Don't know much about horses. For the future of the book…I intend to maybe cover the first year or two in this story, and then start up a second one for a few later years, just to break it up. The first year'll be the longest, much like in the real Alanna books. The other years will be less detailed, for the most part. Hmm…I never really thought about the Gift class as punishment. In the next chapter I think I can use that idea. *ponders plot ideas*   
  
To LTC: Thanks! Glad you think my OCs are believable. I actually have more problems with writing Alanna than them, though. Keep worrying that I've got her basic character wrong. ^^;;   
  
To 'Nala': Well, I wasn't quite sure how to organize the years, and the whole year organization of Hogwarts sort of evolved into what I used…   
Don't worry, there's a plot coming, I promise! During the Corus trip things start to heat up. Promise. ~_^   
Thanks for reviewing!   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter 2: Classes, Copper Isles, and Corus   
  
Sister Emera entered the room at the crack of dawn the next morning – around five o'clock, by Alanna's estimation. Hurriedly she threw on a green dress, simple and plain, ornamenting it only with a simple white sash. She had been expecting the other girls to have dresses finer than the simple things she preferred, and prepared herself for it, but was on this account surprised – ladies they might be becoming, but they were sensible. This fact forced Alanna to rapidly redefine several preconceived notions of nobility, and vapid nobles' wives. Or those intending to become them.   
  
Jess whispered in her ear, "Breakfast time, now. Don't bother grabbing your books – it's always buffet-style, except on the seventh days. Every seventh day is also when we get the day off – usually to catch up on homework." Alanna gave a mute nod, and dropped the book bag she had been about to pick up, hurriedly tugging on some soft dark brown slippers (Maude had insisted they hid stains well, and Alanna wasn't about to disagree with such a color – meaning one the opposite of more garish hues). Lamia left first, and Mett and Jess were mere seconds behind. Alanna wasn't taking any chances of getting lost; she stayed to the right of her fellow first year, and kept up with their quick pace easily.   
  
The "mess hall" was much like every other room in the Convent of the Daughters of the Goddess – stark and plain. Long picnic-esque tables (as Alanna would have described it, had she been in our times) were laid out, and covered with a dark brown cloth. Alanna imagined that after the days' meals it was probably cleaned and washed, soon ready for tomorrow. To the side were other tables, lacking the bench seats of the others, and covered with platters of simple, but hearty food. Jess rushed over to a particular table, and Alanna hastened to follow; and, watching all the girls bow their heads, Alanna did the same.   
  
"Silent prayers for your food, now," the First Daughter announced, before bowing her own head. The prayers were thankfully short, and soon Alanna could fill her grumbling stomach. Jess insisted she would save their seats, so Alanna thanked her, only insisting that she would get Jess' food as well. Many girls already in the line had one or two plates, so she had hazarded a guess that it wasn't an uncommon act. Heading over to the buffet, Alanna saw there was a long line – gloomily, she took her place at the back. Luckily, the line moved rather quickly, and in ten minutes' time she was three away from the front; until a large girl stepped casually in front of her. From the murmurs and downward glances (along with the fact that none of the other girls said anything), Alanna assumed it to be Imurah of the Copper Isles – it wasn't so easy to distinguish her from the back as from the front.   
  
Raising a hand, now that Jess wasn't there to stop her, Alanna gave the girl a light tap on the shoulder with her finger. "Excuse me," she said quietly, loud enough that Imurah would hear her, but softly enough that the Sisters wouldn't, "I believe you've taken my spot in line." A hush descended on the girls immediately to the front and back, and soon the whole line was still. The Copper Isles noble turned around slowly to face her opponent, and Alanna had a feeling she was hiding a giggle. _No wonder_, Alanna thought gloomily. _I'm short, while she's tall for her age and two years older. Me challenging her with this height difference must be something of a laugh,_ she thought gloomily. But even while her thoughts were melancholy, her temper was rising.   
  
"I won't tell on you," Alanna said shortly, "but if you won't give me my place back, I'll start a scene." Imurah's eyes blazed with fury – but in front of all the Sisters and the First Daughter, there was little she could do.   
  
"I'll get you later, redhead," she said quietly, going off to cut some other poor girl. Alanna had no doubt that she would keep well to her promise. Violet eyes and red hair were not common enough that she would be soon forgotten. Swallowing away her own nervousness, Alanna stepped up to receive her food.   
  
Returning to hers' and Jess' table with plates laden with sausage, fruit, and thin cakes coated with a sweet syrup, Alanna glared at Jess' look of horror. Sliding her plate in front of Jess, she said bluntly, "It's time someone stood up to her." She proceeded to dig in, spearing a piece of fruit on her fork, stuffing it in her mouth, and chewing quietly.   
  
"Alanna!" Jess hissed. "I told you what happens if you don't just ignore what she does!" A frantic, panicked look had crept into the first year's eyes. Alanna just shrugged it off. She would deal with that when it came.   
  
"Not a smart move, coppercurls," Mett suggested from across the table, where she was sitting next to Lamia and another second-year that Alanna didn't know. Once again, the redheaded first year delivered a shrug to the statement, and proceeded to hurriedly clean her plate of food, motioning that she would be back at their dorm room, while silently praying she could find it.   
  
_Like a rat-trap, this place is. Half these halls lead to dead ends_, Alanna grumbled a few minutes later. Luck was with her, however; she ran into Sister Emera, who was glad to direct her. Alanna began to gather her books, remembering Jess had said first was math, then sewing, and then etiquette.   
  
First class of the day was basic math – Alanna got the feeling it was not very well respected. For one, there were blankets, dresses, tapestries…many things pertaining to sewing, on the walls. She would find out in an hour and a half's time or so that this classroom was primarily the sewing classroom, and only doubled as the math one. While the subject was not considered seriously (math was little-needed, Alanna assumed, for ladies-in-training), the teacher who taught it was. Sister Heffen was very strict. Since there was no book for this class, all that Sister Heffen told them was put on the board. Alanna saw others writing the occasional phrase down on some scrap paper, and copied them. By the end of the lesson, Alanna was reasonably sure she could do the seven problems assigned to them for that night; she'd always been good at math. _Too bad it only lasts a year, she grumbled to herself. I doubt I'll be good at much else._   
  
The second class of the day was sewing – for this class, they had a book of patterns. Alanna was mildly surprised to find that they not only did tapestry embroidering (or at least Sister Emera hinted they would, in years to come), but also how to simply spin wool, which was what they were working on today. Alanna found, to her embarrassment, that she was unbearably clumsy at it. After she ruined her wool for the fifth time, and Sister Emera had to help her (again, for the fifth time), the Sister was suggesting she come in for extra lessons during the dinner hour. Numbly, Alanna agreed. Already, the good feeling that had surrounded her after their math class was fading. Since today's sewing lesson required classroom equipment, Sister Emera had been good enough to say there would be no homework.   
  
Etiquette's teacher was exacting: she expected every curtsy to be performed exactly as it should be, and would accept no shortcomings. Curtsies were the topic for today, and after an hour and a half of repeating it in front of a mirror, while listening to the Sister teaching it criticize her and every other girl in the room, her legs and head were aching. The Sister was also kind enough to inform them that she expected the new ones have read Chapter 1: An Introduction to Basic Courtesies in their course book, and to have mastered the curtsy by tomorrow. Alanna inwardly groaned.   
  
Lunch hour wasn't really a lunch at all for Alanna, or many other students. Jess and Mett both suggested they head back to the dorm room to work on homework, and Alanna didn't want to be left alone – she knew few others in the Convent, so far. Her lunch hour was spent working on the first four problems in math, and reading through the first half of An Introduction to Basic Courtesies.   
  
"Reading and writing, history, varied arts, and Gift," Jess intoned, filling up her bag and sighing blissfully before saying loudly and with a large grin, "I'm so glad I don't have the Gift. A whole hour and a half, free to myself." Alanna just grinned at her friend, before rolling her eyes. Reminded about this class, though, Alanna rotated her head so that her eyes were facing Lamia.   
  
"Is Gift class easy, Lamia?" Alanna dared to ask, but was rewarded (once again) with a grunt. Jess shrugged, indicating that that was all she was likely to get, and Alanna despaired of ever having a real conversation with the Viscont noble.   
  
In reading and writing, which was taught by the First Daughter herself, Alanna was first tested to see if she could do both of the above. Afterwards, she realized it was taught to both the first years and second years at the same time; they read passages from books written by well-known Tortallan authors, before working on penmanship, which seemed to make up the bulk of the 'writing' portion. There were three groups: advanced, intermediate, and novice. Alanna was shuffled into novice, having had no tutoring on the proper way to write, or any of the specific styles. She was surprised to see Jess shuffled into the advanced group. Evidently, her fellow first year had had far more practice than she had. Alanna asked the girl Mett had been sitting with at breakfast for help on her b's, and the girl (a fellow redhead, with periwinkle eyes) had been glad to help. She found the girl's name to be Oletta of Geneau; she seemed to think most things humorous, and laughed good-naturedly at some of Alanna's attempts, drawing a smile out of her, but also causing the First Daughter to keep coming over and checking to see whether they were actually doing the work. Homework was, for the novice first years, to be able to do their lowercase a's through l's perfectly. No reading homework.   
  
History was supremely boring for Alanna. The Sister who taught the class seemed to have a gift for making it dull. She was, in fact, herself dull-looking, and not a great speaker, either. Several times, Alanna had to prod Jess, who was sitting to her right, awake. Homework was to read up on Jonathan the Conqueror's reign.   
  
"Varied arts is my favorite," Jess announced. "Even better than reading and writing – I may be good at penmanship, but it's still boring."   
  
Alanna found varied arts surprised her; she enjoyed the class immensely. Today's lesson was on drawing, and she was partnered with Jess; they were doing portraits of each other in turns. Jess' sketch was amazing, and Alanna's violet eyes widened over the likeness. "That's good, Jess." Apparently the Sister who taught the class was impressed by Jess' work as well; the first year seemed a favorite of hers. She was also very lenient, and let the pairs talk while they painted. Alanna next did a sketch of Jess, but it ended up looking more like a monkey, and therefore not doing much justice to its subject. They were all assigned to read up on the proper way to sketch in their art book, and on the way out, the Sister in charge gave Alanna a gentle tap on the shoulder, suggesting, "Maybe you should have this period free…?"   
  
_Great_, thought Alanna sullenly. _Another thing I'm terrible at. At least I can make up some of my homework._   
  
Jess said good-bye to Alanna at their dorm room, while Alanna nervously followed Lamia to the Gift class – all the years had Gift together. The teacher was not a Sister – in fact, he was the only male teacher in the Convent. Their teacher for Gift was a mage, by the name of Surden. He started the lesson by genially insisting that they didn't have to call him "Brother Surden", but that "Master Surden" would do much better. He started by calling those new arrived – Alanna and a girl with blond hair – to the front, and testing them to see if they had enough of the Gift to make the class worthwhile. He pronounced both of them carrying a sufficient amount of the Gift, and proceeded to talk about uses of the Gift in conjunction with material objects.   
  
As the rest of the class filed out for dinner, Surden caught Alanna by the shoulder on her way out, requesting her to have a talk with him. He waited until the rest of the students were out, before looking shrewdly at her. "Alanna of Trebond, my list says. Well, Alanna, you've probably the strongest Gift in this school, of the students at least – I've not met the infirmary's healer yet, so I don't know their position, Gift-wise. A Gift is a powerful thing, Alanna; a thing that's important to master and use appropriately. Your Gift requires more training than the others'; if you want, I'll give you extra tutelage during your dinner period."   
  
"Thank you, Master Surden, but I'm already taking extra sewing." Alanna mumbled the last between gritted teeth; it wasn't a fact she was proud of. She also decided not to mention the fact that she had Varied Arts free, now.   
  
Master Surden seemed to understand that she needed her lunch and breakfast periods free of homework, but said one last thing: "I understand. However, if you find you no longer need that extra sewing period, I'm always open for lessons with the Gift."   
  
Alanna gave a mute nod, before running to her dorm, packing her bags full of sewing and prayers material, heading to Sister Emera's classroom. The next hour was spent with her learning to successfully deal with wool. At last, Sister Emera dismissed her ten minutes early so that she could grab some dinner. Alanna took only a roll or two, and some of the meat course laid out, hurriedly eating, dumping her plate, and running to find the prayers classroom. She would have been horribly lost, if not for running into Jess, who, after questioning where she'd been, led her to the proper classroom. It was a research period, so Alanna started reading up on the Hag and Carthaki religious practices.   
  
On the way back, Alanna was expressing her frustration about the curtsy to Jess, whose eyes immediately lit up at this declaration. "Ask Lamia! Mett's told me; she seems rude, but she gets perfect marks in etiquette. She knows every type of delivery to every different class, every different type of greeting…it's amazing. And she might talk to you," Jess finished with a hopeful shrug.   
  
Back at their dorm room, Alanna steeled herself for another grunt when asking Lamia for help with her curtsying, but was pleasantly surprised; the Viscont noble's eyes lit up (much as Jess' had earlier) and in fifteen minutes more of practice, Alanna had mastered the curtsy. She managed to finish her chapter of etiquette homework, read the chapter on sketching in their art book, and look up Jonathan the Conqueror (although mostly out of respect for the assignment – she already knew a bit about him, from Coram's tales and Trebond's library). Alanna put off her prayers work for the seventh day, as Mettrinne had advised, but simply gave up on her penmanship homework when Sister Emera came in to tell them ten minutes until lights-out. She flipped through a few pages in their Gift course book, before placing it all away, and taking out a sheet of paper to write to Thom:   
  
_Dearest twin,   
  
How are things there at Corus? The only thing that keeps me from despairing over here is considering the miserable time you must be having, O dearest brother. You must tell me how many times you've fallen off your horse.   
  
If it's any consolation, I'm doing abominably at sewing over here – I already have to take extra classes. The girls in my dorm room are nice, though. Do the boys over there bully you, O best-loved twin? If so, tell them you have a sister who appreciates their deeds.   
  
Either way, we (first and second years) get a trip to Corus some time in the year here, so try and save a rest-day or something for that week. I'd like to see my honored sibling at least once a year.   
  
Give Coram my regards, since he's staying there with you. Made any new friends? I've made a few. After my fifth year here, I get to spend two years at Court under the watchful eye of a family. Probably not my own, since father's…well, distant.   
  
Alanna_   
  
She signed the letter quickly, rolled it up, and turned towards Mett. "So how would I get this sent?"   
  
"Give it to the First Daughter," said Mettrinne distractedly, flipping through her art book.   
  
Alanna began to get up, but a snort from Mett caught her attention. The second year was rolling her eyes. "First years _are_ gullible. I got Jess with that same trick. You think the First Daughter wants to be disturbed by a first year with a letter?" A grin twitched on the brown-headed girl's features. "Just give it to Sister Emera when she comes for lights-out."   
  
Narrowing her eyes in annoyance at being tricked, Mett leaned over the top bunk-divider and gave her a light punch on the shoulder. "Lighten up."   
  
Alanna was forced to grin, before she leaned on her penmanship paper, and groaned. "When am I supposed to do all this?"   
  
Mett struck a thoughtful pose. "During lunch. Or dinner. Or breakfast."   
  
"But they're for eating," Alanna murmured, frustrated. "And I already have extra sewing classes because I'm so…" to demonstrate, she made a few wild hand gestures, "…bad."   
  
"We think the Sisters don't understand a concept such as 'food'," Mett replied. "Lamia suggested the other day that because of their service to the Goddess they need never eat. They've forgotten the needs of us unenlightened folk beneath them."   
  
Alanna pinned Mett as the sarcastic type; the merchant's comment brought a slow grin to her features.   
  
Sister Emera stuck her head in through the door, and announced a cheery, "Lights out!" After handing the Sister her letter to Thom, and specifying that he lived at the palace, rolled over in her bed. The day, for the most part, had kept her too busy to think about what she was missing at the palace, but it came back full-force, now that she was in her nightshift and tucked underneath her covers. I'll never be a knight, she thought miserably, a tear threatening to come out of her eye. She ruthlessly brushed it away, and focused on her anger at Thom for not just taking a chance. As sleep began to take a hold of her, Alanna remembered she had Imurah's vengeance to look forward to tomorrow, and with a groan, closed her eyes.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
The second day passed much as before; Alanna finished up her penmanship and math during breakfast. There was no trouble from Imurah through the first part of the day, but Alanna was assigned extra homework in math. For even though she'd completed the problems assigned, she'd gotten one of them wrong. However, in etiquette the Sister commented on her wonderful curtsy, and she silently thanked Lamia. By lunch, Alanna had decided she needed a break, and asked Jess if she was allowed to go to the Stables.   
  
"Oh, of course. Just go out that back door near our dorm room. You don't need to ask anyone; the guards are out, so you'll be safe."   
  
"Right," said Alanna. Following Jess' instructions, Alanna went out to the stables, were she found the horse that had been kind enough to transport her to the Convent. "I still can't believe that Thom got Chubby. Chubby always hated him," she mused, while running a brush over the horse's coat. "Essel, your name was, right? You're a good mare," she said soothingly to the horse. Suddenly, Alanna heard footsteps, and immediately tensed.   
  
"Thought you could cut in front of me and get away with it, Trebond?" she heard a steely voice ask. Alanna didn't doubt it was that of Imurah of the Copper Isles.   
  
Alanna didn't say anything, she merely turned to face Imurah, who was drawing back her fist for a punch. Alanna tried to dodge, but she was slow; Imurah's fist glanced off the side of her face. Wincing, she leaned back, and judged her opponent, dismayed to realize it was a ridiculously unfair fight in terms of size. Despite the biased situation, Alanna was determined to land a punch on the girl, and slammed a fist towards Imurah's stomach.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"Now; what happened to give you a broken nose, among several other bruises, Alanna of Trebond?" First Daughter Undilia asked frostily.   
  
"Furbst Daubber, I abologize, I –"   
  
"Get this girl our healer," the First Daughter snapped. "I can't understand a word she's saying." Sister Emera, who was attending because she was in charge of Alanna's dorm-room, bowed and headed to the left hallway, returning moments later with a bustling woman who sent her pink Gift through Alanna's nose, speedily returning it to its previous condition. Alanna masked a wince at the brief but intense pain conveyed by her nose rearranging itself. The healer bowed, and then left, while Sister Emera stayed to hear Alanna's punishment, later to make sure it was enforced."   
  
"First Daughter," began Alanna, surprised at the own improvement in her nose already, "I apologize, but I tripped in the stables."   
  
The First Daughter directed a look of disgust mingled with faint pride towards Alanna – the disgust coming from the believability of the lie, no doubt. "You…tripped?"   
  
Alanna gave a mute nod, split lips pursed; the healer had been instructed to heal her nose, and nothing had been said of the rest of her injuries.   
  
"Very well. For lying to me you are sentenced to two hours of work scrubbing the bathrooms on the coming seventh day. Dismissed." First Daughter Undilia bowed her head, and began to occupy herself with other matters.   
  
Sister Emera didn't say a word as she escorted Alanna back to her dorm room, but she thought she caught a tiny smile of encouragement on the Sister's face. Alanna was fairly sure that she knew what had caused the problem.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
The next month passed much as the first had for Alanna; she settled into life at the Convent, and began to do better at sewing. Each day, she thought less and less of what she was missing at the Palace – time has a way of bringing acceptance. Imurah of the Copper Isles was not done with Alanna. In hallways, she'd shove her, or pinch her; sometimes, when there were no Sisters around, even go so far as to aim a well-placed kick at her shins. Alanna never let her get near her books, however, and avoided her the rest of the time. She had a plan; Imurah might be a decent fighter, but she was by no stretch of the word 'good'. Alanna would bide her time until the Corus trip, then beg Thom to teach her some punches that could scare the Copper Isles girl off of picking on the first years forever. She confided her plan to no one, however; not even to Jess, Mett, or Lamia.   
  
One seventh day, Jess, Mett, Lamia, Oletta, and another shy first year named Tremma (a merchant's daughter like Mett) were sitting comfortably around a mess hall table. Supposedly they were working, but they kept breaking up the studying with conversation.   
  
"Corus trip is soon," said Jess brightly.   
  
Oletta chuckled, curling a lock of red hair around her finger. "We're kept at the palace. S'not all that interesting. Except for the two market days."   
  
"You all may occupy yourselves with the pursuits of youth," said Mett, putting on the air of an older lady. "I will be experiencing 'palace high life'. At least, that's how my father puts it," she finished, rolling her eyes while wearing a smile.   
  
Alanna just grinned, and practiced her upper-case 'K' for penmanship. Occasionally, she'd slide it over to Tremma, who was in intermediate, to check it; the two had become friends during Gift classes.   
  
Their calm was abruptly shattered by the heavy footsteps of another entering. By now, Alanna could easily recognize them as Imurah's. Gritting her teeth, she waited for the inevitable. Only this time, instead of a pinch, the Copper Isles girl slid a piece of paper in front of Alanna.   
  
"My history homework. It's all down there – the requirements for the report. Just have it done for me by tomorrow." And with that, she was gone, tramping down the hallway.   
  
Oletta, Mett, and Lamia began to snarl and made as if to get up out of their seats, but a fierce glare from Alanna had them subsiding. "I'm sure you all three would certainly be a match for her, but this is my fight."   
  
Mettrinne sighed and slipped back in her chair, eyes turning in the ceiling as she recited dully, "We know, Alanna, we know. At least she won't be coming on the Corus trip, since that's for first and second years only. What're you going to do about the assignment?"   
  
Alanna, by way of answer, crumpled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder, and into the trash. The five with her pursed their lips, but said nothing, and Tremma continued to adjust the position of her hand until her 'K' was close to perfect. Soon, the conversation returned to Corus, and the dresses that could be bought, the jewels that could be seen. Alanna thought briefly of the small amount of money that the Lord of Trebond had sent her way when he had written her of the trip. Smiling briefly, she found herself looking forward to the Corus trip. _And, hopefully, fighting lessons from Thom, _she thought quietly, a serious frown intruding on her features, before she inwardly laughed. _Fighting lessons from Thom! Seems like an oxymoron in itself. Still – Thom has to have learned something._


End file.
